1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker diaphragm and a speaker. More specifically, the present invention relates to a speaker diaphragm having an excellent balance between Young's modulus and internal loss, and to a speaker.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is proposed a speaker diaphragm including a substrate and a polyethylene naphthalate fiber sheet impregnated with a resin for obtaining a very natural sound quality (see JP 2005-80098 A, for example). However, this speaker diaphragm has a problem in that the speaker diaphragm has no characteristics required for a speaker diaphragm such as high Young's modulus and moderate internal loss.